cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Slavorussia
Slavorussia is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 971 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Slavorussia work diligently to produce Coal and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Slavorussia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Slavorussia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Slavorussia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Slavorussia. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Slavorussia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography Slavorussia is a large nation occupying much of Eastern Europe, and part of Northern Asia. Slavorussia has a large natural resource base, including large deposits of lumber, coal, ores diamonds mineral resources, as well as petroleum and natural gas Topography and Climate Slavorussia is the largest nation in Europe, and one of the largest in the world. It spans the Russian region from the Baltic Sea, and Sea of Azov to the Ural Mountains, and from the white sea to the extreme north caucuses. It’s topography varies from arctic tundra in the north to lush coniferous taiga forests and steppe in the south, with a humid continental and sub-arctic climate. History Ancient Slavorussia Before the first century A.D. Slavorussia was inhabited by a collection of nomadic Slavic tribes. In the 8th century B.C. Greek merchants brought classical civilization to the southern provinces, and established several trading outposts in central provinces. The trading posts attracted the nomadic tribes who began to settle in the central regions of Slavorussia. Medieval States and the Grand Duchy of Moscow In the mid-9th century the Varangians began traveling the waterways of the eastern Baltic to the Black and Caspian Seas. According to ancient lore a Varangian named Rurik was elected ruler of Novgorad in 860 A.D. His successors extended their control to Kiev establishing the Kievan Rus, a medieval state, and predecessor to modern Slavorussia, centered around the Dnieper River valley. Referred to as the First East Slavic State, the Kievan Rus adopted Christianity from the Byzantine Empire in the 10th century. At the time, the Byzantine Empire was experiencing a major military and cultural revival despite its later decline, its culture would have a continuous influence on the development of Slavorussia in its formative centuries. By the 13th century the Kievan Rus state was weakening as a result of inner fighting The Kievan Rus’ eventually declined as a state and was subject to invasions from the east by Tartar and other Mongol Hordes. The Mongol’s occupation of Russia destroyed the old city structure. Old cities were destroyed and newer cities like Moscow, Tver and Nizhny Novgorod clashed for control in the Mongol dominated region. Medieval Russians saw western invaders, hoping to convert Russians to Roman Catholicism, as a greater threat than the Mongols. Alexander Nevsky, Prince of Novgorod and Vladimir, was instrumental in defeating invaders like the Swedes and Teutonic Knights, and his willingness to cooperate with the Mongols had a considerable effect on the region. In 1263 the Grand Duchy of Moscow called Muscovy was founded by Daniel I, Nevsky‘s youngest son. Although Moscow was an unimportant trading town during the mongol occupation, it’s natural location provided it with significant defense and fair transportation. The forests provided some natural defense, while various rivers in the region provided access to the Black, Baltic and Caspian seas. Moscow became the center of the Russian Orthodox church when the Metropolitan fled Kiev in 1299. Muscovy grew gradually in the north and east by taking the territories of Nizhny Novgorod and Permia. The 15th century, especially during the reign of Ivan III was a era of increased wealth and population growth. The fall of Constantinople gave way to the belief that Moscow would become the Third Rome, and the seat of the Orthodox Church. Ivan III consolidated his power and the power of the church by annexing neighbors like the Novgorod Republic and by attacking the declining Golden Horde. Ivan III and his successors proclaimed absolute sovereignty over all Russian princes and territory, which gave rise to the powerful autocratic Tsar’s. The Tsardom of Moscow and Romanovs Ivan IV, the terrible was the first Russian ruler to crown himself Tsar in 1547. Ivan IV strengthened his position as monarch far greater than any of his successors. He forced Russian nobles to bend to his will and exiled or killed those who didn’t. Despite his draconian tactics Ivan’s political reforms strengthened the Russian state. He revamped the code of laws, established Russia’s first feudalist representative body, and limited the church’s powers. Although Ivan failed to gain control of the Baltic coast he was successful in annexing the Khanates of Astrakhan Kazan, and Siberia expanding the country to an unprecedented size. Ivan’s son Feodor died without an heir in 1598. Feodor’s death meant the end of the ancient Rurik Dynasty in Russia, and preceded the Time of Troubles from 1606-1613. During the Time of Troubles was a period of civil wars and foreign invasions. Although the several Tsars claimed the Russian throne many were weak and unable to maintain power. The country would only be stabilized in 1613 when the poles were expelled, and Michael Romanov was elected Tsar. Although reluctant to take the throne Michael I was able to restore order and recover lost territories. Early Romanovs recaptured Kiev The Empire of Slavorussia Peter the Great modernized and revolutionized the Russian state. When Peter ascended to the throne the Muscovy had become the largest state in the world, it stretched from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean. The first military conflict of Peter’s reign was against the Ottomans, but his main focus was in the north against Sweden during the Great Northern War. The war ended with Sweden ceding parts of the Gulf of Finland, and in 1703 he founded the new capital Saint Petersburg. Shortly after the war Slavorussia began exerting control over the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth With Slavorussia’s sea power secured and the country’s increasing influence over it’s neighbors, Peter began reorganizing the country similarly to the kingdoms of Western Europe. He officially crowned himself Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias in 1721. During Peter’s reign the Holy Synod was established, which essentially made the Orthodox church a government office, as well as establishing the Slavorussian Imperial Navy. When Peter died in 1725 his wife Catherine I became the first Empress of Slavorussia. She continued to modernize until her death two years later, and her successor Peter II was the last male line descendent of the Romanov Dynasty. Catherine II, the Great came to power in 1762. Since the reign of Peter I the monarchy had grown stagnant, but catherine’s policies revived the empire, as she continued to modernized and make Slavorussia more “western.” Catherine continued Peter the Great’s conquest of the Ukraine territories when she annexed the Crimean Khanate, Partitioned Poland as well as annexing Kamchatka, and established the first Slavorussia settlement in Alaska. Catherine’s expansions into central Europe, and the defeat of Napoleon during the Napoleonic Wars made Slavorussia a major European Power. Throughout the 19th century turmoil and dissent festered in the empire. The rise of socialist groups and abolitionists who would try to weaken the power of the monarchy led to uprisings and revolts that would have a huge effect on the country in the 20th century. Slavorussia’s defeat by Great Britain France and Sweden was a turning point in Slavorussian politics. When Alexander II came to the throne in 1855 the country was starving for reform. As a result of the country’s need for change Alexander emancipated the serfs in 1861. His successor Alexander III, fought the Republic of Kuzan in 1888, which granted Slavorussia access to East Africa (Zamira and Marakesh) and the Middle East (Qatar and the Trucial colonies). Alexander III’s son Nicholas ascended to the throne in 1894. His reign was plagued with revolutions fallowing Slavorussia’s defeat by Japan in 1904 the country declined into complete revolution. In 1905 the government collapsed. Nicholas II and his family were moved from St. Petersburg to Tsarskoe Selo. The Tsar was eventually forced to compromise with the revolutionaries issued the October Manifesto in October 1905, a precursor to Slavorussia’s first constitution. However Nicholas refused to abide by the manifesto and in 1917 the country was again enthralled in revolution. This time the Tsar and his family were captured and taken to Ekaterinburg where, on the night of June 16 they were all executed in the basement of the Ipatiev House. The ensuing Slavorussian Civil War gave rise to the Soviet Union The Soviet Union The Bolshevik’s victory in the civil war and Lenin’s purge of the Imperial family and Russian nobles made room for a new state. The collapse of the empire allowed former Slavorussian states of Russia, Belarus, Ukraine and Transcaucasia to come together in the Treaty of Creation of the USSR in December 1922. The capital was moved back to the region’s ancient cultural and economic center, Moscow. Lenin’s death made Joseph Stalin the leader of the Soviet Union from 1922 to 1953. During his reign, Stalin embarked on a campaign to annex former Slavorussian territories, like Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. This time period was highlighted by massive industrialization and modernization. Stalin ruled the Soviet Union with an iron fist, and galvanized his power by purging the government of potential threats and enemies. He continued to hold on to power until his death in 1953 Stalin’s successor Nikita Khrushchev, denounced Stalin, and began to desalinize the Soviet Union. His reign in contrast with his successor’s Leonid Brezhnev, was a time of great scientific development in the Soviet Union. Brezhnev was unable to lead the country efficiently, and it began to breakup. Although the Soviet Union wasn’t officially dissolved until the 1991. The Empire’s Rebirth In 1967 Brezhnev was forced to fight an adversary many in the USSR believed had been demolished, the White Army. Clashes between the Red Army and the Tsarist White Army continued until December 1969, when the Empire of Slavorussia was reestablished, but with a new constitution to protect the monarchy from reprisals. Gregory I, a member of the Mihailovichi branch of the House of Romanov revived the Romanov Dynasty. Because of the constitution the communist party wasn’t outlawed, and remained a strong competitor for the now elected office of Prime Minister. Slavorussia continued to clash with the Soviet Union from 1969 to 1991 when the USSR collapsed. After the collapse Slavorussia annexed much of western Russia and Belarus. Gregory II moved the capital from St. Petersburg to Moscow which had been built up tremendously during the Soviet years. For the next 15 years Slavorussian government tried to fight off economic stagnation and corruption, with little success. The New Millennium Vladimir Putin was elected Prime Minister in 2000. During his term he successfully turned the country around. He strengthened the economy, expanded the military, and began to eliminate corruption in government. Putin’s Fascist opponents in parliament accused him of trying to revive the Soviet Union. After months of blocked legislation and threats from the Fascist Premier Putin chose not to seek reelection in 2004. For a time it appeared as though the Fascist had won out, however Putin’s successor Viktoriya Kolesnikov would be more difficult to intimidate, especially after the events of 2006 and 2007. Gregory II’s wife Catherine died in April 2004 from cancer. This severely impacted his ability to reign the country. By late 2006 he was ready to hand over the throne to the next generation, but his son the Grand Duke Dennis Romanov had renounced his right to the throne and joined the church years earlier, and both Dennis’s sons were ineligible to become Tsar, because their mother was Catholic, and they had been raised Catholic. The parliament reluctantly agreed to offer the throne to Gregory’s third and youngest grandson Justinian Romanov-Zagwe. Tsar Justinian is the son of Grand Duchess Maria the first daughter of Gregory II and his wife Catherine. Although Justinian was half Russian and half Ethiopian royalty he was the within the guidlines of the Romanov Line of Succession. Justinian crowned himself Emperor on December 13, 2006, and despite his age he immediately took control of all aspects of government. He and his Prime Minister Viktoriya Kolesnikov purged the government of Fascists, who later turned out to be members of the terror organization the Dark Hand. Their efforts to clean up corruption culminated in the March coup attempt in March 2007. During the coup Dark Hand use the Slavorussian military to launch an attack on the Imperial Palace in Moscow to capture or kill the Tsar, with the assistance of the United Republic of Puerto Rico. Thanks to help from Slavorussia’s neighbors, particularly Russany the coup and invasion were defeated. Between mid 2007 and early 2009 Slavorussia experienced an unprecedented period of growth and stabilization. Under the guidance of the young Tsar Justinian Slavorussia became more involved in world politics, and became a founding member of the first and second RUSSIAN Alliances, but in April 2009 all that appeared to be crashing down. After the events of the first Russo-Nordic war, Slavorussia annexed the Baltic states. When Nordland reemerged they invaded Slavorussia, and forced the nation to collapse, and facilitated the disappearance of several high ranking military officials, and the Tsar. After a short occupation Slavorussia was revived by unlikely allies in Communist International. With Premier Belyakov dead, emergency elections commenced almost immediately after Germany withdrew from Moscow. The victor, Dmitry Medvedev, was seen by many as a unifying figure. Within weeks of him taking office Slavorussia’s government fully restored. During his administration he’s orchestrated the near complete reunification of Slavorussia, the rescue of the Tsar from a Dark Hand prison, as well as shutting down some of their operations. Government and Politics Slavorussia is officially a constitutional republic, with a democratically elected government, and a hereditary head of state. Slavorussia is an empire, with 30 oblasts and 7 constituent nations. The constituent nations are referred to as the Tsar’s Governorate Republics, or just republics, and their borders within the empire are based on historical ethnic boundaries Each oblast and republic has it’s own elected provincial legislature, with a Tsar appointed governor in the executive office. Legislative Slavorussia’s Legislature, the Imperial Parliament of Slavorussia is a bicameral representative body made up of the Imperial State Duma, and the Imperial Council. It’s responsibilities include creating and passing laws, collecting taxes, approving treaties, declaring war, and if necessary impeaching the head of government. Executive The constitution divides the executive branch into two parts. The Head of Government; Prime Minister and the Head of State; the Tsar. The Prime Minister appointees the various heads of the cabinet, and oversees the day to day activities of the government. He approves legislation from the Parliament, and is the de-facto commander-in-chief of the Imperial Slavorussian Armed Forces. He is held accountable to the legislature, Tsar and citizens The Tsar is the Head of State, and is responsible for dissolving Parliament for elections. He is the official Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Slavorussian Armed Forces, but rarely acts in this capacity. He also has the responsibility of asking the Prime Minister elect to form a government. Although historically the Tsar was the supreme authority, that is no longer the case. He is held accountable by the Parliament and his subjects. Judiciary The Supreme Court is the national judiciary committee. It interprets the laws of the constitution, and can overturn laws that it regards unconstitutional. Military Upon regaining independence from the Soviet Union in the 60’s Slavorussia was given some outdated Soviet weaponry. After the collapse of the USSR it inherited control over much of the Soviet military. The Slavorussian military made up of the Ground Forces, Imperial Navy and Imperial Air Force. The government reports the total number active to be between 500,000 and 600,000 personnel. The army main battle tank, the T-90 is considered the pride of the Slavorussian ground forces. Slavorussia’s navy is the largest in the Baltic sea, and it’s Air Force is one of the most respected in the world. The military is governed by the General Staff, a council of Generals and Admirals from all 3 branches. Demographics Slavorussia is a diverse, multi-ethnic society. It’s home to over 100 ethnicities and languages. The majority of Slavorussians are Russian, with large Ukranian and Belorussian minorities. Other considerable minorities include, Tatars, East Africans, Germans and Finnish. According to government estimates the population of Slavorussia just surpassed 90 million citizens. Slavorussia’s mortality rate is rapidly decreasing thanks to technological improvements, and the birthrate is beginning to crest. Language The official language of Slavorussia is Russian all legal and government documents are in Russian. There are also several regional languages, which mostly correspond to the Republics, such as Tatar, Nenets, etc. Health and Education Healthcare and free education are granted to all citizens of Slavorussia as guaranteed by the constitution. Entry into secondary and post-secondary educational institutions can be very competitive, but many Slavorussian students are grateful for the lack of economic constraints. Tuition is free in state-funded universities, and privately operated universities have set tuition boundaries. The average life expectancy in Slavorussia is 80.2 years for males and 88.7 for females. Major health concerns in Slavorussia include, alcoholism, heart disease, cardiovascular disease, cancer, HIV/AIDS and recently a strong increase in depression. After the Great Patriotic Wars of 2009 Slavorussia experienced an increase in suicides and murder-suicides. The government has launched an expensive campaign aimed at combating depression related suicide.